


Field of Flowers

by tatamos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairies, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatamos/pseuds/tatamos
Summary: Dean is just minding his own business when he's transported to an unfamiliar place. He soon finds out that he's been dropped into the world of mythical creatures. With the help of Castiel and Charlie, he tries to find his way back home. However, a war is on the cusp of this strange universe, and Dean is afraid of what he might have to leave behind.





	1. Leeria

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!

Dean didn’t know how he got here. He looked around for a moment, trying to blink the stars from his eyes, before sitting up. The sun shined in his face...but before, it was night... and he was working in his bar with his brother. It was a slow night, Tuesdays usually are, but they had a few people in there. Mostly old veterans.

Dean went into the back to get more peanuts for the bar, but he heard something in the alley and went to go see what was going on. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to shoo old drunks from the dumpster. When he opened the back door, he saw a hooded figure standing a few feet away.

“Hey.” He cleared his throat. “Hey, you gotta keep it moving buddy.”

The figure turned, but the person’s face was obscured. Dean, still in the doorway, waved a hand.

“Did you hear me? You have to go. You can’t hang out here. There’s a homeless shelter a few blocks down.”

The figure laughed and a chill ran down Dean’s spine. He hadn’t heard a laugh like that in a long time. He had to get Sam, but his legs wouldn’t work when he tried to move.

“You’ll do.” The figure’s voice seemed to come from inside Dean’s head. It was a woman’s voice. Her hand reached out and Dean saw painted fingers which started to glow as they got closer to his head. He felt like he was being electrocuted, and then he woke up...in a field...in the daytime…

He stood up and turned around in a circle to take in his surroundings. The air smelled fresh and sweet. Every blade of grass was perfectly green. There were trees scattered here and there, and the sound of birds singing floated through the air.

“What the hell…” he took a few, cautious steps forward. He didn’t know what else to do, so he kept walking. Maybe that...person knocked him out, and he was dreaming. Sammy would come looking for him soon and find him on the ground. Maybe he died. As far as heaven went, this wasn’t half bad.

As he walked, he saw more of the same. Trees, grass, cloudless blue skies. His legs were getting tired, so he figured he wasn’t in heaven. He walked up a decently steep hill and when he got to the top, he saw a small cottage with a red haired girl out front.

“Hey!” he shouted, and the girl’s head popped up from where she was crouched in the grass. He ran down the hill and stopped in front of her.  
She was thin and wearing a very weird outfit. Up close, her hair was ridiculously orange. Very cute, though.

“Heh, renaissance festival nearby?” He went with humor. He didn’t know where he was, but he wouldn’t pass up a chance to flirt with a cute girl.

She looked confused, and then her eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

He looked around, also confused. Was there something in his teeth? Was he too forward? He was about to apologize when she continued.

“A human.”

This girl was cracked. Totally bonkers. He raised his hands and backed away.

“Right.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I’ll just...keep going.”

“Wait!” she lunged forward and grabbed his arm. “You have to come with me! Cas will want to see you.”

She was strong. He tried to pull his arm away, but he couldn’t. However, she didn’t seem like she wanted to hurt him, so he followed her. Maybe this Cas person would be able to give him some answers. If he knew where he was, he could head home and apologize to Sam for abandoning him halfway through a shift.

The cottage was small inside. The door they went through led to a small kitchen with two stools near the counter. They rushed past it, past some closed doors, and to a cracked door all the way in the back. The girl didn’t knock. She pushed the door open to reveal a dark haired man sitting at a wooden table covered in papers. The man’s hair was short, and he had a five o’clock shadow. His outfit was equally as weird, and his ears were...pointed?

“Charlie.” His voice was husky, like he hadn’t spoken in while. “I’m working.”

“Castiel,” she said back. “I promise you’ll want to see this.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, his brows furrowed, and Dean saw how handsome he was. He didn’t remember renaissance nerds ever looking like this in his day.

“Holy shit,” Castiel said, and Dean wondered if that was just how his voice sounded all the time. “A human.”

Dean started feeling nervous, which he probably should have started feeling a while ago, but with the things he’s been through in his life it was hard to shake him. These were weirdos, and while he didn’t get a dangerous vibe from them, maybe it would be best for him to remove himself from the situation.

“How did you get here?” Castiel stood from the table. His face was serious, but not threatening.

“I just woke up here, man. Sorry if I intruded on you,” Dean said, waving a hand in front of him, “but I have to keep moving.”

He turned and went to leave, but Charlie blocked the door. “Wait,” she said. “You can totally help us out!”

“Charlie,” Castiel sighed. “Don’t scare the man.”

Dean turned back to look at him. “I’m not scared.”

“Look,” Castiel said. “Wherever you were before, you’re not there anymore. In fact, you’re not even close. You’re in Leeria, and don’t be surprised if you’ve never heard of it. You’re no longer in the human world.”

Dean almost laughed, but he paused. He’d exercised demons, killed vampires...he even came face to face with a werewolf once. This would explain the hooded figure, being transported to a place he’d never seen before, and even these weird outfits.

“What are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m a,” Castiel said, “well Charlie and I both…”

“We’re fairies,” Charlie piped up from behind him. Dean turned to look at her. “And you’re lucky to be alive right now.”


	2. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Charlie introduce Dean to someone who can help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter!

“That’s not a threat or anything,” Charlie assured him. “Just a fact.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. He thought he was out of this life. He and his brother bought a bar, and they were doing well. They were normal people with the normal lives they never got to have before.

“Please explain,” he said. Charlie and Castiel exchanged glances. Castiel gestured for him to sit in his seat. Dean did.

“We’re fairies, as Charlie said.” His voice definitely just sounded that way, Dean thought to himself. “And we’re no threat to you. Quite the opposite actually.”

“So why am I lucky to be alive?”

“Humans have been turning up dead in the village square,” Cas said, scratching at his stubble. “We have no idea why. So far, eight of them have been found.”

Something deep inside Dean came to life when he heard that. He couldn’t give a damn less about what was going on in this fairy universe (which was apparently a thing), but when humans started dying, he felt a responsibility. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business.

“Humans have no business being in this world,” Charlie chimed in. “Let alone dead ones.”

“We’ve been trying to figure out why this is happening,” Castiel said, gesturing to the papers all over the table. “Now that we’ve finally encountered a living human, maybe we can get some answers.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t do much for you. All I remember is that weird chick in the hood touching me with glowing fingers. And then I woke up here.”

Castiel and Charlie exchanged looks again (something he was getting a little annoyed by).

“Describe her,” Castiel demanded.

“I don’t really know anyth-”

“Any detail helps.” Castiel looked him in the eyes. “This is more important than you know.”

Dean rubbed his face. “All I know is that she was wearing a hood, her fingers glowed, and they were painted.”

“Painted how?” Castiel asked.

“Just black,” Dean answered, avoiding Castiel’s intense stare. “Around the fingertips.”

“We should go tell-” Charlie started, but Castiel put up a hand to silence her.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“Oh,” Dean looked back at him. “She said, ‘you’ll do’ and it hurt like a bitch and then I woke up in the grass.”

“Grab him a tunic from my room,” Castiel said to Charlie. “And a hat to cover up his...ears. We have to go now.”

Dean jumped up from his seat. “Go where? I need to find a way to get back home. To get my brother here. He could help us.”

Charlie rushed from the room, and Dean heard a door slam from outside of the room. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“We’ve been waiting for something like this,” he said to Dean. “And we’re going to tell someone who might know what to do next.”

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. Maybe whoever they were going to see could help him get back. Sam was the smart one; he might be able to help them out. Dean was better in the field. If it came to that, he could step up.

Charlie soon came back. “Change into these,” she demanded, handing boots and clothes to Dean, and she and Castiel left the room.

He changed into the dark gray tunic and black boots and met them where they were sitting on stools. Castiel tossed him a hat with a folded rim and a pointed tip. When he put it on, it was big enough to cover his ears.

“I feel like Peter Pan,” Dean mumbled. When he looked up to Castiel and Charlie, they seemed confused. “Don’t know who that is?”

“Afraid not,” Charlie shook her head. “And I’m sure he’s a great guy, but we should go.”

Castiel hopped off his stool and nodded. “Onward.”

Dean followed them out of the cottage and in the opposite direction from which he came. The sun seemed to be stuck in the same place, still shining just as fiercely. There didn’t seem to be a discernable path, but Castiel and Charlie knew where they were going, so Dean followed. The pants felt weird on his legs. They were too tight in some places but too loose in others.

He could see smoke coming from the opposite side of a hill they were heading towards. As they got closer, Dean could hear laughter and music. It was easy to get over the hill in the boots, though it was very steep. By the time they got to the top, Dean was out of breath. From the top he could see a market with dozens of pointy eared people. There were stalls covered with strange fruits and people playing instruments he’d never seen before. In the center of the square, three young girls were dancing in a circle. They held hands and laughed with flower crowns on their heads. Dean smiled. Everyone seemed so happy.

“Let’s go,” Castiel said, and started walking down the hill with Charlie behind him. Dean followed.

As they got closer, Dean could smell delicious snacks and drinks from various stands. Castiel charged past all of them and up to a shop with giant letters in a language he couldn’t read written on the door. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds it opened. A squirrely looking man with round eyes and a short beard opened the door. His tunic was dark blue and wrinkled to all hell, but he smiled at the sight of Castiel.

“You found something,” he said.

“More like someone,” Castiel stepped back gestured for Dean to come closer, which he did.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean extended a hand, which the other man just looked at. “Okay then.” He dropped his hand back down.

“What’s this?” He looked past Dean and back to Castiel.

Castiel ushered them all inside. “This,” he said, snatching Dean’s hat off of his head. “Is a human.”

“By the gods,” the man whispered, reaching forward and grabbing Dean by the ears.

“Whoa!” Dean jumped back. “Look I get you’re excited and all but, please, no grabbing.”

“This is Chuck,” Charlie said, stifling laughter. “He can be like that sometimes. But I promise he’s our best asset.”

“This is amazing!” Chuck rushed to another room and came back with a stack of papers. “Exactly as I predicted! I knew they were going to mess up, and they did. They did!”

“You predicted this?” Dean asked, and Chuck nodded.

“And I have an idea of what’s going to happen next,” Chuck said. “With your help, we can prepare.”


End file.
